Liar, Liar
by handmemysandwich
Summary: "I swear, I will be back and I will make you pay for everything, Natsume Hyuuga."
1. Chapter 1

**Those-Annoying-Author's-Notes-That-You-Never-Even- Read:**

So yeah, I'm not even done with my other story in this account, and the other one with my other account.

**BUT MEH. I'm writing a new one anyway. :P**

Just got my damned vacation. Sucks to be a college kid.

Anyway, enough about the self-centered me.

I hope you enjoy this story.

I know it's pretty fast, **mind you, it's suppose to be that way!**

Maybe around three chapters because I want to finish one fic before I head to school again.

So yeah, the usual.

I'd love to hear from you, criticisms, spell checks, reviews, love proposals and whatevs. Haven't proof read this because that's just how I roll and I'm kind of busy.

I'm going to stop blabbing now.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**_I swear, I will be back and I will make you pay for everything, Natsume Hyuuga._**

Oh how I remember it like it was yesterday, this date, six years ago.

_"Hi I'm Sakura, Mikan, I just graduated my pre-law months ago and I look forward in meeting all of you."_

I was a law student back then, I just graduated my Psychology degree, took up law school entrance exams because half of my family were lawyers, so I figured why the hell not, I mean it's a pretty decent job. Plus, I'll get a job easily since my father owns a law firm.

Thing is, since a very _traumatic_ event happened when I was back in primary school, I had to be home schooled until secondary school to avoid _those_ kinds of incidents. So you could say that I lacked social skills back then. I only have one best friend, who was away from me that time because she was studying in some fancy school abroad because she's really gifted with technology and shit like those. I can't even imagine how I survived my undergrad years, well, I had friends but not that much.

So yeah, back to the story, so I was somehow creeping through the darkness of being alone again, because I wanted to go to law school and after a few weeks, this guy comes talking to me.

_"Hi, Mikan Sakura, right?" _

_"Ye-yes, and you are?"_

_"Hyuuga, Natsume Hyuuga, I'm in one of your class, nice to meet you."_

_"Hi, nice to meet you too, honestly, you're the first and only person here who talked to me."_

_"I don't see the reason why they won't talk to a beautiful girl like you."_

_"Haha. You're funny."_

_"I'm serious, you want to go grab lunch?"_

_"I'm sorry, but I don't really talk to people I don't know."_

_"Well, you're talking to me now, and you know my name, so I don't see why not."_

_"Fine."_

* * *

Fast forward, after a month Natsume and I have been dating already. I don't even know how stupid I was back then, dating people I barely knew, good thing I'm not like that anymore. I'm a far stronger person than that old gullible Mikan. Anyway, back to the story.

_"Hey baby, are you done with your class? Let's eat out."_

_"But I still have one left."_

_"Never mind that, you'll just miss one class."_

_"But Natsume."_

_"No buts, see you in the restaurant in 10 Mikan."_

* * *

_"Can you please tell me, what is so urgent that you made me cut class?"_

_"Nothing, I just missed you."_

_"Aww. He misses me already. I'm sorry that I haven't been seeing you lately, it's just that exams come up every now and then, I barely have the time to go to the mall."_

_"Why don't you just let me tutor you, I did not graduate my pre-law with honors for nothing."_

_"That's sweet honey, but I'm kind of smarter and more mature than you are."_

_"Yeah right, smart mature adults wear polka dots for panties."_

_"Oh no you didn't! Smart mature adults don't peek at their girlfriend's underwear!"_

_"But they do, if you know what I mean."_

_"This is exactly why I don't want you to tutor me, it will probably more like sexual harassing more than the actual tutoring."_

_"You know I wouldn't do anything, you don't want me to do, so that is technically not sexual harassment"_

* * *

So that went on and on, until we saw this couple arguing with their lawyers probably discussing their child's custody or something.

_"You know Natsume, sometimes I wish, divorce wasn't legalize."_

_"So you don't agree that divorce should be a law? Why the hell not?"_

_"I just don't think it's an option, marriage is something beautiful. It is not just a piece of paper, it's a lot more than that, it's a bond between two people, it's a promise."_

_"That's just cheesy, Mikan. Marriage doesn't really mean that big to people. Marriage is not a bond, it's a handcuff. It's a rope tying two people together until they end up miserable until one recognizes the fact that it doesn't work and that they need to quit."_

_"So, that's just how you think of it Natsume? You're so shallow. What if we get marri-"_

I remember how his face was so dumbfounded back then, I wish I knew, that bastard.

_"Chill baby, hey, you want to spend the night at my place tonight. You know, I can tutor you and stuff."_

_"You know, tutor is not the word you're looking for when your hands are all up in my thighs, please remove that." I said removing his hand_

_"Natsume, I maybe home schooled through primary and secondary school but I'm pretty familiar with TV series, your penthouse is not really an ideal place to tutor me about laws, and do you think my parents would agree with me sleeping at your place?"_

_"Tell them, you'll be out studying with some friends. Come on Mikan, I'm so alone all the time, I barely get to see my family."_

_"Fine, I give up but no funny business okay. I swear, I'll kill you with my bare hands if you ever touch me."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

* * *

_"Calm down Mikan, it's just Natsume, he will never do anything to hurt you. You are here to study. You won't do anything aside from that you understa-." I said in front of the bathroom mirror as I heard knocks on the door_

_"Mikan, you've been there for like an hour already, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah. I'm fine." I said as I got out without my usual make up and high ponytail wearing Natsume's baggy shirt that falls in my shoulders._

_"god, you're gorgeous." Natsume said as the books in his hands fell and he began attacking my neck as if there was no tomorrow._

_"Natsume…" No Mikan, stop yourself, stop this._

_"Natsume… Uhh… Wait." I said as I pulled away from him_

_"Natsume, I can't do this. If it's too much. Let's just call it a night."_

_"No. No, it's fine. I'm sorry, it's just that… I- I can't- argh I'm sorry, it won't happen again."_

* * *

_"You see, the difference between Tort-"_

_"Natsume!"_

_"Law and International Law is that-"_

_"Natsume!"_

_"What?"_

_"Are you really tutoring me or are you tutoring the floor? Look at me."_

_"No. Just listen, okay?"_

_"Why not, you're such a lame tutor!"_

_"I can't okay."_

_"What's wrong with you?"_

_"I don't want to do anything you will regret okay!" He said still facing the book_

_"What the hell?" I said as I threw the book away_

_"What the fuck was that for?" He said looking at me._

_"Now that I've finally caught your attention..." I started kissing him, resting my hands in his nape while groping his hair._

_"Mikan, don't do this if it's not what you want."_

_"I've decided Natsume, it's up to you if you don't want it."_

_"Mikan…"_

_"I want you Natsume Hyuuga." And with that I was carried to the bed with my hands roaming all over his body. He took my shirt off and he began unhooking my lingerie._

_"god woman, how do you use this?" I started laughing_

_"And here I was… thinking that you… were actually more… experienced than… I was."_

_He suddenly stopped what he was doing "Why have you done it with some-"_

_"Really Natsume, you're going to ask that now?" I said as I finally took it off myself and kissed him fully on the lips._

_"Whoever… that guy… is… I swear… After this… I'm going… to make him… pay." He said as he trailed kisses from my jaw to my neck._

_"Natsume!" I screamed as he began sucking my breast, licking every part._

_"Ugh. Don't stop. Ugh." He began going down… Nearer… Nearer…_

_"Mikan, are you sure you want this? Because if I start, I wouldn't stop and if I-"_

_"I do." I said as I sat up and kissed him again. He pushed me down gently and held my wrists and put it on the side of the bed._

_"Stay here." He kissed me for the last time as he went down._

_He kissed my feet trailing upwards toward my legs, then my thighs. And when I thought that it was all over he removed my panties with his teeth and parted my legs._

_"Honey, you're so wet for me. Tell me what you want" The bastard wanted me to beg as he threatened to insert a finger on my wet core._

_"I won't… beg… you bastard…" I saw him smirk._

_"Then I wouldn't know what you want." He said as he pumped another finger inside me._

_"Ughh… Natsumeee… Ughh."_

_"Come on now, baby, you're getting warmer, tell me what you want." As if it wasn't enough, he inserted another one._

_"I swear… I won't beg… you… bastard…"_

_"That's not really what I wanted to hear." By this time he already withdrew the fingers inside me._

_"Natsume… Natsume… Please"_

_"That's more like it." He now began to lick my core_

_"Natsume… Ugh… Natsume…" He knew I wanted more, and he wasn't going to give it the easy way._

_"Tell me what you want… Mikan…" I can't take this anymore._

_"I want you inside me dammit! Natsume… ugh… Please…"_

_"I thought you'd never ask." He began removing his boxers in front of me and slowly inserted it inside me._

_"Natsume… It hurts." I said, tears going down my face, I was probably hurting him as I held to him tightly._

_"It's okay baby, it wouldn't be like that for long." He said as he kissed my tears away._

_"Natsume… Faster…"_

_"Faster… Natsume…"_

_"Natsumeee!"_

_"Mikan!"_

_"I… I... I love you." _

_Shock was written all over his face, I knew it wasn't something you say after sex and god, we barely knew each other what was I thinking. I'm so ashamed of myself. I shouldn't even be here._

_"I.. I love you too."_

* * *

After that encounter, Natsume was pretty distant. He kept rejecting my calls, and whenever he answers me, he'll just say he's busy, he doesn't even attend our only class together. I guess, if I wasn't that gullible back then, I would've known that the bastard only wanted an easy lay, but I guess, I didn't know better. So I looked for answers.

One day, I saw him walking out of his class, I needed to confront him that instant because honestly, I thought I was having a pregnancy scare and he had to know.

_"Natsume, I need to talk to you about something." _

_Then all of a sudden this girl comes to us and clings to Natsume like a leech._

_"Natsume, what's the meaning of this?"_

_"Oh. So this is the girl Natsume? She's pretty cute honey."_

_"Stop it Luna. We don't have time for this right now Mikan, we have to go."_

_"No, honey, why don't you tell here already."_

_"Tell me what exactly?" My voice was shaking; I was trying so hard to hold back the tears that wanted to flow._

_"They were just betting on you, if Natsume here, can score that lonely weirdo in class. It just sucks that I didn't get the chance to see it-"_

_"Shut up Luna."_

_"Why, she deserves to know the truth Natsume, I mean look at her. We're just helping her by telling her that no one will ever like her until she straightens up her phony innocent act."_

_Tears were streaming down my face. I can't believe this. I was too dumb to know. No Mikan, fight the bitch. Don't run away._

_"Oh yeah? Luna, right? Well Luna, I'm only helping you by telling you that your name, wasn't the one Natsume, was screaming in bed. Sorry honey, you were so far and Natsume couldn't wait to get laid. And Natsume, I was suppose to tell you that I had a pregnancy scare but good thing it was negative because I would rather die than having your baby. Ciao!"_

* * *

I remember seeing the girl's furious face, and Natsume's… well, I don't know how to describe Natsume's face back then. Last I recall, I was begging my dad to get me out of that school.

_"Daddy, please. I don't want to go to that school anymore. Please."_

_"Mikan-chan, it's unhealthy to fight your battles by running away, so you got your heart broken by a guy who doesn't give two craps about you, tough luck."_

_"You don't understand, please. Please, I'll just study abroad like Hotaru."_

_"Mikan, it's not that easy."_

_"Please daddy, I never asked for much, I promise to be the best. This will be the last time. Please daddy, please don't let me suffer like this."_

_"Fine, anything for my daughter, but promise me one thing, you'd do your best and when the day comes and you meet that bastard who broke your heart… Break him in court"_

_"I promise."_

And that was the day that I promised myself.

_I swear, I will be back and I will make you pay for everything, Natsume Hyuuga._

* * *

So yes, I eventually graduated law school and topped my bar exams. I am now, Atty. Mikan Sakura and here I am about to battle a divorce case with Natsume Hyuuga.

"Mi- Mikan?"

"Hi Natsume, it's been a long time. I heard you're Ruka Nogi's lawyer?" I said as I shook his hand.

"I… I… I am."

"Well, good luck…_ bastard._" I said, with the fakest warm smile I could ever portray.

Get ready for the ride of your life, Natsume Hyuuga

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Those-Annoying-Author's-Notes-That-You-Never-Even- Read:**

So yeah btches. I'm back. College is a bitch. That's why I didn't get the chance to finish this last vacation.

Again, **THIS CHAPTER IS SO FAST PHASED.**

So please spare me those, "Oh you're too fast bitch!" comments, cause yeah. I know I suck. =))

Kind of intended that to happen because I'd rather finish this than have it so long that I never got to finish it.

Anyway, I'd like to thank those who gave a review, even to those anons, who wasn't me by the way. Honest! =))

I'd love to have fanfic friends because I don't have one in real life. Joke. =))

So yeah, this is me, stopping my nonsense. Enjoy! :)

**CHAPTER TWO**

"You're a dick and you're going to lose this case. I knew getting you for a lawyer would mess up this whole thing!"

That's the last thing Ruka said, scratch that, it was more of a scream as he barged out of my penthouse and I would have retort if it wasn't true.

I was being a dick. No, Mikan was being a dick, for not showing up years ago, and for showing up into my life right now. In a divorce case. Of my best friend. With her, representing his soon to be ex-wife. Who by the way, I really hate, Hotaru Imai. Who turned out to be her best friend.

I just can't help it, with all the Mikan clumsiness from law school, to this beautiful, argh I can't even explain it. So yeah, maybe I nearly lost my case today. Maybe, this is the first time I ever sucked at a case. Maybe I almost lost my best friend after this. But I don't really care, because I have a date with her tonight.

* * *

"I can't believe that dumbass didn't know that I'm your lawyer, we are definitely going to win this case."

"Of course, he doesn't. You never went to my wedding, remember?"

"Whatever Hotaru, and why are you even pointing that out? Your marriage didn't last anyway." All of a sudden, I sensed Hotaru's sadness right across the room.

"You know why I'm doing this. You shouldn't say things like that."

"I know and I still think it's dumb, but since you wanted it, and I want that Hyuuga to go down. I took it."

"Shut up. You wouldn't understand. And you will never understand unless you let that Hyuuga out of your system and find a new man."

"I am dating! I've been over that bastard years ago! I just can't seem to find the right one."

"Whatever you say Mikan, just don't let this revenge shit get in the way of my divorce. And on your way out, why don't you get yourself a favour and get laid."

"What? Really Hotaru? Coming from you, I'm honored."

"Well, it's true. I look stuck up because I am a divorcee so that is an excuse. But you, god do I smell your depression in the air."

"Shut up Hotaru, that's none of your business. If I want one, I can get one."

"Maybe you need Hyuuga tonight after all. Isn't it he asked you out tonight? Maybe it's high time you get some action."

"Tch. Screw you. Ciao!" I said as I went out Hotaru and Ruka's, I mean, Hotaru's house.

* * *

"So you're also working for your father's firm?"

"Yes. I am working for his law firm."

"That's great. My family's law firm have been planning to merge with yours."

"What?" I've never even heard of this news. I wonder why my father's not telling me anything about it.

"You mean, you have no idea?"

"I… I do. It's just that I can't believe you're back here again. I mean I tried to find you after what happ-"

"Yes. I'm back. I missed this city so much."

"Mikan, I asked you out tonight because I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"What happened in law school, I'm really really sor-"

"It's getting late. I need to go home." She said, cutting me off.

"Let me give you a ride."

"No need."

"No I insist."

"No, I brought a car with me. Thanks for dinner." She said as she awkwardly shook my hand

As I was about to drive to the exit, I saw her in the parking lot, somehow struggling between three drunk men.

"I said let me go!" She said as she kicked the other guy in the nuts.

"Ooh. She's feisty. I like her, maybe she'd be like that in bed later. Hold her for me boys."

"Nobody touches her." I said interrupting

"And who do you think you are?" The man said as he approached me.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga, and I'm going to kick your ass." I said as I beat the shit out of him.

As I was beating the living soul out of this drunk man's body, I didn't know that the other guy holding Mikan was about to butt in and the two of them tried so hard to punch me.

Mikan finally got out of the other drunk guy and surprisingly punched him in the face. She then, got a piece of wood lying around and hit one of the drunkards surrounding me, eventually they all ran away.

"You didn't have to do that. I could've handled it on my own."

"You nearly got raped by those drunkards, is this how you thank me?"

"Fine, thank you." She said putting out her tongue. god she's so childish, I miss her.

"That is not the way to thank your hero." I said pulling her close to me, wrapping my arms around her.

"Is it this way then?" She said as she lightly punched my shoulder

"Ouch!"

"Natsume, are you hurt?"

"No. No. It's okay. It's late already, you go ahead."

She punched my shoulder again. "You're hurt. I'm going home with you. You can't drive like this."

"I told you, I'm okay. Don't be stubborn! I won't die driving."

"Don't be so flattered drama queen, I'm doing this for my conscience. Now, I'm going to leave my car here and I'll drive yours to your house and I don't give a single fuck to your opinion."

"Fine mom, but I'm going to drive."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

"So this is your evil lair, it's quite descent. Is this where you bring your whores and drill them until they die?"

"Exactly! How did you know that? Jealous?"

"No I'm not. Why would I be?"

"Actually, you're one of the first people here. I rarely let people in my space and I probably would've not let you in, if only you weren't too pushy."

"Well, what can I say, I always get what I want."

"Pushy and spoiled."

"How about Ruka, did he went here already?"

"Yes. Yes, of course."

"Did he tell you anything about you know?"

"So, this was your plan? You wanted to get into my head about the case. Sorry, Sakura, you better work for it."

"Smartass." She said punching me again.

"Ouch! Careful!"

"What a whinny. Wait, I'll get an ice pack for that." She said as she went to my kitchen.

"What a bitch. Why don't you just nurse the hero's battle wounds like those hot chicks in movies?"

"Take your shirt off."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Shut up. Here, let me do it you immature child." She said as she unbuttoned my dress shirt

"Hm. You unbuttoning my shirt, why does it seem so familiar?"

"You pervert! And by the way, these are not battle wounds, these are baby bruises because you can't even manage to protect yourself." She said, roughly placing the ice pack on my shoulder

"Ouch!"

"See, bruises from a whinny baby."

"But still, you are one hot chick." I said nearing her face closing the distance between us.

3 inches… 2 inches… 1…

-_SLAP!_-

What the fuck, I mentally told myself as she looked at me. Panic all over her eyes as she mumbled a sorry and pulled my chin to hers.

It was pure bliss. I was kissing her. She was kissing me. But something felt wrong so I had to ask.

"Sakura, what is this for?" I said as she opened her eyes.

"Maybe I just need to get some action right now. Haha."

"Mikan."

"I… I don't know, maybe because you saved me from those drunkards and god you're so…"

"Gorgeous? Hot?"

"Airhead. Why don't you just shut the fuck up and kiss me Hyuuga?"

And kiss her, I did.

I carried her from the couch towards my room. I began unzipping the back of her dress with her kissing me as if there was no tomorrow. Once I got her top off. I started to unhook her bra while trapping her between a wall, with her legs were wrapped around me and her arms clinging to me for support.

"Hm. I see… you… practiced… how to… unhook… it…"

"What can I say… I learned from the… best."

"Ahh. Natsume… Ahh." She said while I was sucking her neck like a hungry vampire. I began to go down and started to kiss every part of her body until I reached her breasts.

I started to lick the left while my hand was fondling with the right. I then, suck her nipple giving it a good lick as I transferred to the other one.

"Nat… Su… Ahh..."

I carried her off the wall and landed her in my bed. After taking off her skirt and taking her pesky stockings off, I'm finally down to the last article of her clothing. Before she knew what was happening, I ripped it apart. god was she so sexy.

"Natsume!"

"Relax sweetheart, it would be all worth it" I said as I began to pump my fingers inside her wet core.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! More!" And that made me stop.

"Hey!"

"Just wanted to know if you're still alive, from that mind blowing orgasm you're having."

"You- Ahhhh!" She screamed as I licked her core.

"Natsume! I'm- Uhhh…"

"Hn. Delicious." I said as I licked her for the last time and tried to unbuckle my belt.

"Natsume… Wait." She said as she stopped me.

"Don't tell me you don't want this?"

"No. That's not… wait." She said as she also got up from the bed, grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Let me do it for you."

She started to unbuckle my belt and unzip my jeans. She started to laughed when she stroked my boxers.

"Hm. What do we have here?"

"Shut up." I said as I pulled her up and kissed her again.

"No can do Natsume." She said as she took my boxers off.

"I am turning you on right now, huh?" She continued to stroke it.

"No… Not… Really…"

"Wrong answer." She said as she sucked it.

"Uhh… Mikan… " I saw her smirk.

"I can't take this anymore." I said as I landed her back on the bed. I covered her body with mine and we again started a kissing battle as our hands roam at each others' body.

"Natsume… I want you…" And with that the little ounce of self control left in my body was thrown out of the window as I plunged deep into her.

"Ah… Deeper… Faster…"

"Damn it… Sakura… You're so… hot… Come for me…"

"Uhh… Please... Oh my… Natsume…"

"Mikan…"

* * *

I woke up and found Mikan about to finish fixing herself. I scooped her from behind and began to bite her neck.

"Natsume…"

"How could you leave without saying goodbye first?"

"I… Uhh…"

"And how could you possibly leave, without wearing anything down here?" I said as I touched her sex through the fabric.

"I have… to go…"

"No. No you don't. How about we talk about what happened last night?" I said caging her through the wall, as her mood turned sour.

"Last night, was a one night stand. We both needed one and that's that. Thanks for saving me last night though."

"We both know that it was more than that Sakura."

"Why, I'm afraid you're turning into an emotional girl, Hyuuga. I've been in a lot of these and you're the only guy who's not happy to have me leaving in the morning. You're lucky, I'm not one of the whores who make big deal out of these things. But it was actually fun, let's do it again some other time. See you in court. Bye." She said as she exited my penthouse.

And right then and there, I was dumbstruck.

* * *

By the time I went home, I was already crying my eyes out. Again, I was caught off guard by Hyuuga. The fucking bastard who broke my heart, who made me switch schools, who made me remember all the pain I've been through every time I see him, who was the only one I loved, and who is the only one who ever touched me.

I can never be vulnerable to him again, I have to get my revenge on him.

* * *

Few weeks had passed and now, The Sakura-Hyuuga law firm is nearly on its way. I honestly don't know what to feel if I would be working with Natsume. Well, I kind of have an idea. Considering that we already have this no strings attached sex going on. If the meeting's set in their office, we'd probably do it in his office, if the meeting's set on our's, we'd probably do it on mine.

So today is somehow a celebration of the merger and it's celebrated in a beach three freaking hours away from the city. I guess what made me go is the thought of Natsume going… I mean, you know with all the sex thing going on, I'm sure I won't be bored. And oh yeah, I kind of forced Hotaru to go with me, because she needs to find a Ruka replacement asap, and what better way to do that is to find a Kleenex guy in the beach, you know, Kleenex. One you'll use and throw right after? Just what I would do to that Hyuuga. Oh wait, here he comes and he's with Ruka!

Shit.

* * *

I knew this would be fucking trouble, I hate Mikan. I hate her. Why the hell is he here? Oh, maybe he's finding a new chick to bang as well… No, Hotaru, you don't care… You don't give a fuck remember? It's going to be alright. You're going to find someone else here. It's going to be fine.

Oh god, they're coming our way.

"Sakura, nice to see you here, I thought you wouldn't go since, you know, you kind of don't have the body for bikinis and why did you bring a witch with you?"

"Hi to you too Hyuuga, and I didn't thought you'd say that considering that you can't get enough of it last week, and I'm sorry, I didn't know that you brought your lover with you, Natsume."

"Mikan, stop." I said

"Good day to you both, I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Hotaru, wait!" I heard him say as Mikan and I walked towards our room

"What are you doing here? Hotaru doesn't need you right now, so you can go."

"Mikan, you know I love you, but please shut up. Hotaru and I will stay at this room for the rest of this celebration."

"How dar-"

"Mikan , go stay at Natsume's room for a while." I said to Mikan as he was about to go fight mode with Ruka

"But Hotaru!"

"Mikan, please."

"Fine. Just call me if you need someone to pounce on this bastard."

* * *

"So, Hotaru, this place is nice don't you think?"

"Cut the crap, Nogi. What do you want to talk about aside from this place, because I'm telling you, this might be the last time you'll ever see me."

"Hotaru, don't do this."

"Too bad, I'm already doing it."

"Okay. Just stop!" He shouted, he never did that before so I was really surprised.

"All my life, I waited, I waited patiently, because that was what you wanted. I waited for you to graduate because you told me, you couldn't handle distractions while studying, I waited for you to build your own company because you to me that you had to prove your worth to your family, I waited for so long, and you just threw me out like I never meant anything to you!"

"Ruka, I'm sor…"

"No, Hotaru! You're not sorry! You weren't sorry when you told me to get out of the house, You weren't sorry when you were throwing me this divorce case a week after without even telling me why you would want to fucking divorce me!"

Tears started falling from my face, I didn't know he felt this way.

" What, Hotaru? I was just some goal to you? Like those fucking inventions you would throw out because they weren't good enough and they don't fit in your standards? Was there someone else?"

I slapped him, I slapped him really hard, the nerve of him thinking that I had an affair with someone else, I don't deserve this. I don't deserve this.

"No, there wasn't someone else, was that all? Because if it is, you can go now."

_"Did you ever love me?" _He was crying as well

I was looking up, I had to hold the tears that were falling down my face.

"I did, I do, I will forever do."

"Then, why are you doing this, Hotaru, why?

For the first time, I can't seem to find my words. I just didn't know what to say.

"Hotaru, I atleast, deserve to know."

"You want to know why I wanted a divorce, fine! I can't… I can't… I can't have a baby!"

"Hotaru, I didn't know…"

"That night, That day, I threw you out, it was when I thought I was pregnant, so I rushed into the doctor… She told me that it was nearly impossible."

"You didn't have to do that, all you had to do, was to tell me, it's okay."

"You wanted kids! You wanted kids ever since you were a kid! And I can't have them! I can't give you the family… the life that you deserve!"

"Hotaru, it's okay."

"No! It's not okay! I wanted to give you your freedom, your happiness with someone else! Even though it's not with me! So don't you dare fucking tell me that you waited for such a long time for me because that pain cannot live up to giving you up!"

"Stop this Hotaru!" He said as he pulled me in a warm embrace while I was pushing him off

"Hotaru, my happiness is whenever I'm with you, with or without a child, you're my family. You don't have to push me off, because even if you do, I will never get tired of loving you." He said as he wiped my tears away

_"I love you Hotaru Imai, I love you like crazy. I can't live without you."_

* * *

"So, what do you think those two are up to now?"

"They are probably screwing each other like crazy."

"Really Natsume, that is all that matters to you?"

"No. Not really, something else matters to me."

"Really? What? Your dick?"

"No. You."

"Haha. Nice joke Natsume, you almost got me there."

"No Mikan, there's no use hiding it anymore, I know this is not the ideal place to say this but, I'm in love with you, I have always been in love with you."

"Natsume…"

* * *

"So what, you're going to throw everything away? What about all the worked I've been through?"

"I know Mikan, but for now, you're fired. I don't need a lawyer because I'm not getting a divorce after all"

"Fine, but if ever you want one again, you know who to call. Haha."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to welcome my lovely daughter on stage for her wonderful announcement."

"Hey, that's my cue. I'll leave you alone now."

"Go, go ahead."

* * *

"Hi, Ladies and Gentlemen, I am very pleased to announce that a few months from now, I will be getting married to the handsome young man over there, and everyone's invited."

A sound of glass breaking was heard across the room, everyone turned to look at me because of the noise, because whoever that man Mikan was pertaining to, it was not me.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

Heyy! I would love to hear from you!

Suggestions, Comments, Early Story Predictions, You-Should-Stop-Writing-Shits, are very much welcome.

I promise to continue this fic, and the other one, and the other one in my other account, (such a dumbbitch, can't even finish what she started. =)))

Anyway, I have to study now! And to those high school kids out there.

**_Jusko, don't go to college! =))_**

BYE!


End file.
